Bird Bay National Park
Bird Bay National Park (French: Parc national de Baie de l'Oiseau) is a national park in the province of West Kerguelen in the Republic of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands. With a total are of 426 km² (including water), it is the sixth smallest national park in the country. The national park covers most of the northernmost point of the Péninsule Lorenchet and Grande Terre and surrounds the city of Port-Christmas on all but the southern sides. History Geography Bays The national park covers two bays, namely the Baie de l'Oiseau and the Baie Ducheyron, which are located east and west of Port-Christmas respectively. Additionally it covers parts of the Baie de la Dauphine and the Anse de l'Écume. Arche des Kerguelen . Note the cliff edge of the Pointe de l'Arche on the right, from where it is possible for visitors to observe the arch up close.]] The most popular feature of the national park is the Arche des Kerguelen, which has the status of national monument. This means that the arch itself is not open to visitors, and walking on or around the arch is prohibited. Despite still being officially referred as an , the Arche des Kerguelen collapsed in 1910 and has not been an arch for over 100 years. Regardless, the arch has remained a status symbol for Port-Christmas and the national park, still attracting many visitors each year. Though walking on or around the arch is prohibited, visitors are allowed to follow the trail that runs across the length of the Pointe de l'Arche, which also belongs to the national park. Following this trail it is possible to reach the edge of the cliffs, and watch the arch from above from approximately 70 metres away. Table de l'Oiseau The Table de l'Oiseau is a small peninsula of approx. 7.2 km² located directly to the north of the city of Port-Christmas, on which both the Cap Français and the Cap d'Estaing are located. The whole peninsula is open to the public, as long as they follow the official hiking routes. The Table de l'Oiseau is an especially popular sight during spring season, as the melting of the snow provides a spectacular view of waterfalls consisting of meltwater that drain directly into the bay below. Cap Aubert Cap Aubert is the largest and most accessible area by foot of the national park, located just to the west of Port-Christmas. The highest point of the national park is located on the cape, the Mont Aubert, with a height of 506 m. The national park covers the peak and the surrounding lands of the cape, including the Lac Aubert. The Cap Aubert area is popular during spring and summer, when both the and the are aflower, covering the cap and mount with purple flower fields. Fauna .]] The national park covers a number of important nesting areas for seabirds, housing populations of , , and , with smaller populations of and . There is also a seasonal population of . Around Lac Aubert lives a small population of the indigenous , a species registerd as "vulnerable" on the . It is for this reason that there is no access to the eastern shores of Lac Aubert, which is where the pintails have their nests. The Baie Ducheyron is a known resting area for the . It is therefore quite a popular activity for visitors to swim with these dolphins, which is allowed on clear days, during summer, under the supervision of park officials. Flora Bird Bay National Park is one of the few places on Grande Terre where there are no rabbits, as the region is too cold and windy for a viable population to settle. This means that the vegetation has remained relatively untouched over time, allowing for beds of indigenous along the coast line. Cap Aubert specifically is also home to a large field of and a small population of , as well as few strips of trees. The eastern shore of Lac Aubert is covered with low shrubbery consisting mostly of brought to Grande Terre from Île Amsterdam. It is the only location in West Kerguelen where one can find phylicae arboreae. Off-shore, in the Baie Ducheyron, a number of large beds form a true underwater forest, with some specimens reaching a length of 20 to 30 metres. They are a popular hiding place for all kinds of fish, including dolphins. Visiting Visitor's centre Bird Bay National Park is open year round for visitors, with the visitor's centre located in Port-Christmas, from where each of the three parts of the national park is easily reached. The visitor's centre provides an overview of the national park, a souvenir shop, a restaurant, and is the starting point for organised trips around the park. Visitors are advised to start at the centre first so that they have the latest information on the weather conditions, so that they will not be suprised by strong gusts or rains when standing on the bare rocks. Access The park is located quite far away from other places, and access is only available either by ferry or over the length of the Péninsule Lorenchet. By car, access to the national park requires an approach over the RR 2, the only road access to Port-Christmas. The journey from Port-aux-Français to Port-Christmas is approximately 195 km, which means that it takes approximately 2 hours to travel. Cars first have to pass through Port-Christmas proper before being able to get to one of the the four dedicated car parks within or close to the borders of the national park. Further access by vehicle is prohibited. An additional car park is located next to the visitor's centre. A bus provides connections to the Arche des Kerguelen and Cap Aubert. Visitors by train have to debark at gare de Port-Christmas, which is located right next to the visitor's centre. Both the Green Line and Blue Line call here. Trails Category:National parks of the Southern Indian Ocean Islands